Present state-of-the-art hydraulic modulator and electronic control unit (ECU) assemblies typically used in on-board vehicle control of braking and intelligent chassis control systems are known to include integrated solenoid valves. These valves are a key component in providing the necessary level of hydraulic control that serves the function of directing fluid flow to the brake and/or suspension systems. The hydraulic controls enable outputs from the ECU to change vehicle operating parameters. Exemplary systems include anti-lock braking systems (ABS), traction control systems (TCS) and intelligent ride control systems (ICS) that operate through the vehicles chassis systems. One of the latest designs on the market utilizes solenoid valves with sealed hydraulic valve bodies and separately removable solenoid coil assemblies. This system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,672, which is commonly assigned.
Numerous other design variations of these types of valve and coil assemblies have been created in attempts to minimize cost, minimize package size, and maximize design for manufacture. Previous designs have included coil terminals that are individually welded to lead frames with built in compliance to provide the coil with sufficient "float" to take up manufacturing tolerances. Other designs use rigid terminals that are wave-soldered directly to a standard circuit board and the coil case is allowed to float. Still other designs have coil wires that are directly wave soldered to a circuit board and are supported by a plastic housing to limit travel and float. The goal in all cases is to minimize stresses on the connection between the solenoid coils and the circuit board. Since the operating environment is onboard a vehicle, vibratory inputs are commonly encountered. A complicating factor in designing the solenoid/control board interface is that the assembly of the unit tends to become more difficult as features are added to address the goal of limiting stresses on the connection. Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a solenoid coil attachment mechanism that is easily assembled while protecting the assembly from vibratory inputs while in service.